


Fashionably Eight

by GodOfGlitter



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, Lip Rings, M/M, Rough Kissing, So much kissing, they just can't get enough of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: “It’ll take eight weeks to heal, Snow.” He’d said, smirking, as he ran his fingers lightly over Simon’s lips and revelled in the darkening of his eyes. The fact that they couldn’t kiss for eight whole weeks hadn’t begun to bother them yet, and for some time, they happily played this game of barely there touches and teasing looks that did not make it better.The frustration set in soon.





	Fashionably Eight

**Author's Note:**

> the pun in the title is supposed to be "fasionably l(eight)". please tell me you got it (laughs). 
> 
> please leave a kudos if you liked it!

It had been eight weeks.

Eight fucking weeks since Baz had gone out and gotten a bloody lip ring _without asking anyone,_ and come back home with lips plump as sin- and just as untouchable.

“It’ll take eight weeks to heal, Snow.” He’d said, smirking, as he ran his fingers lightly over Simon’s lips and reveled in the darkening of his eyes. The fact that they couldn’t kiss for eight whole weeks hadn’t begun to bother them yet, and for some time, they happily played this game of barely there touches and teasing looks that did _not_ make it better.

The frustration set in soon.

It wasn’t as if they were sexually inactive. You can’t be twenty with a hyperactive libido and go eight weeks with no sex- they broke at the embarrassing point of three days. (The longest three days of his life, if you ask Simon).

But still. Kissing adds a new dimension to fucking- it is what makes it lovemaking. And as much as Simon loved fucking, loved the heat in his belly that grew and grew until he was consumed and left wondering how Baz hadn’t burnt, loved the noises Baz would make when he drove in the way he liked it, and, and-

Ahem.

Moving on.

Still, Simon missed the casual intimacy of a loving peck on the lips in passing, during the heat of the moment, or just anywhere, really.

(Once, he forgot about the No Kiss Rule, and Baz had to be stuck to an ice pack for an hour. _That_ reaffirmed the need for the No Kiss Rule better than anything else.)

But today, today Baz had his last appointment, which meant that when he came back, they could finally, _finally_ kiss and _shit_ how could Simon be getting turned on by just the thought of a peck?

It didn’t matter.

The payoff was here, and damn it if he didn’t take advantage of it.

*

When Baz entered the flat- _home, now-_ Simon was on his tab, trying (and failing) to control the ache on his lips and one in his pants.

A quiet “Hey” from the doorway startled him, and it was about when his eyes caught sight of the black lip ring circling Baz’s full lips- and somehow making them look fuller- that his brain short-circuited.

Because, one moment he was staring at his beautiful but also so so so hot boyfriend, and the next he was across the room, hands fisted aggressively in his hair and lips singing a song they hadn't sung in eight fucking weeks.

And damn, but Baz’s kisses tasted sweeter than he ever remembered them being- and Simon was helpless as he tried to chase after every one of them. He kissed Baz hungrily, reveling in the low sounds he emitted when he bit his lip _just so_ and-

-and _oh,_ apparently the lip ring was sensitive, because the moment Simon suckled on it, Baz let out a whine he’d never heard from him before and kissed Simon with enough vigor to make him see stars.

It only took one more pull at the ring for Baz to growl deep in his throat and pick Simon up with ease, turning him around and pushing him up against the wall so hard his back stung for a moment- which was _not_ a huge turn on. Simon was _not_ ready to burst out of his pants. Nope.

Simon moaned wantonly, using the wall as leverage to wrap his legs around Baz’s hips, chasing his heat so he could drown in it and never emerge. He rolled his hips, sucking in a harsh breath at the _friction_ that was _killing_ him.

It was also apparently killing Baz, who pulled away from Simon’s lips to bite harshly at his neck- minus the fangs, obviously. Simon closed his eyes as his world narrowed till it was just Baz and his sinfully hot lips leaving burning trails down Simon’s neck that were immediately soothed by the cold metal of the ring, breathing raggedly because _hello, Baz Pitch was mouthing his neck._

His hips were grinding against Baz on their own accord, desperate for more, more, _more,_ and, judging from the hard heat straining against his abdomen, Baz wasn’t doing any better.

It took embarrassingly long for either of them to realize that the clothes were unnecessary, and for them to do something to get rid of them. Baz fumbled with the buttons on Simon’s shirt, only managing to get half of them open before growling in frustration and ripping off the rest. They pulled apart for a second to get Baz’s shirt out of the way, before gravitating back to each other as if they’d been apart for days, not seconds.

A cold draft blew into the flat, making Simon shiver- until Baz moved down his chest, leaving biting kisses all the way to his pecs and then-

-then his nipples, and Simon cried out as Baz enclosed a pink nub in his mouth, eyes rolling back as he was swept away by the heat of Baz’s mouth and the kiss of the ring. He moved his hips against Baz’s, desperate for the friction that would finally release him. “Baz”, cried Simon, pulling him up and planting a scorching kiss on his red, red lips “Baz you have to- _ah,_ you need to take your pants off and _fuck me Baz fuck me fuck me fuck-“_

"Hi guys! Guess what just hap- OH MY GODS. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" yelled Penny from the doorway, dropping the bags of groceries she carried in her hands.   
  
Simon and Baz turned dumbly to stare at her, chests heaving and arousal running honey thick still. They made for quite a sight- Simon with his curls messed up even more than normal, and nipples peeking out from under a half torn shirt, and Baz with a flush High on his cheeks and his eyes glossy, not to mention the kiss-swollen lips that even Penny would later admit looked insanely hot with the ring- and Penny knew that if she'd thought she'd been scandalized by the two of them before, she'd been so, so wrong.   
  
"I don't even want to hear it." She said, silently cursing the fact that mind bleach did not exist.   
  
"When I come back, I want this to be over," she said, giddy, disbelieving laughter already building up inside her as she slammed the door shut and left the flat silent.  
  
(Only for a second though. Eight weeks is a _long_ time, and they had a lot to make up for.)

 


End file.
